


Nanny Diaries

by pelin19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint ve Natasha, görevlerinden birinde kimsesiz bir bebek bulurlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanny Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hiikaye biricik betam Licenta'nın doğumgünü için yazılmıştır. İyi ki doğdun dear, ilu so much <3 
> 
> http://hikayeevi.com/viewstory.php?sid=728

Moloz yığınlarının arasında kızıl saçlı bir kadın, nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. Gözleriyle az önce üzerinde dövüştüğü alanı tararken, koluna pansuman yapan medikal ekibini duymadı bile.  
Zorlu bir görev olmuştu bugünkü. Aylardır peşinde oldukları embesil, sonunda onlara istedikleri fırsatı Bologna'da vermişti. Adamı ufak bir operasyonla ortadan kaldırdıktan sonra, Natasha, alanı federallere ve SHIELD'a bırakıp, olduğu yere oturmuştu.   
Bir süre sonra bina yıkıntılarının arasından ona seslenen ortağını duydu.   
Oturduğu yerden kalkıp onun yanına gittiğinde, Clint sesinde bir endişe tınısıyla, "Nat, bir problemimiz var. Yani tam olarak bir problem değil fakat-"   
Kızıl kadın, yanındaki adamın sözünü bitirmesine fırsat vermeden onun baktığı yere doğru baktı. Natasha, bir an gördüğü şeyin, gördüğü şey olduğuna inanmayarak, "O.. bir.. bebek mi?" diye sordu.   
Clint, evet dercesine kafasını sallarken Natasha, hayretle Rusça bir küfür savurdu.   
"Görevlerde böyle sürprizler bulmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu. Üzerinde herhangi bir kimlik var mi?"  
Clint, "Yok." diyerek onu yanıtladı. Mavi kundaktaki bebeği kucağına alarak, bebeğin sağını solunu yoklarken, kolundaki küçük künyeyi gördü.   
"Eden." diye yuksek sesle okurken, Nat, ona dönerek, "İtalyan değil demek ki." dedi.   
Clint, kafasını sallayarak, "Hill'e haber vermeliyiz." dedi.   
Natasha, ona cevap vermeden, cebindeki telefona uzandı ve Hill'i aradı. Konuşması bittikten sonra, Clint'e dönerek, "Tahmin ettiğim gibi, buradaki sosyal servislere teslim etmemizi söyledi. Ancak bugün pazar. Hiçbir resmi kurumun çalıştığını düşünmüyorum." dedi.  
Clint, "O zaman geriye tek bir çözüm kalıyor." dedi.   
Natasha, onun ne diyeceğini anlamış, "Sakın, Clint hayır!" dedi.  
“Başka ne yapabiliriz ki Natasha? Yetkililer onu gelip alana kadar, burada böylece yatsın mı? Hem, bebeği yetkililere teslim etmeden önce, onun hakkında daha çok şey bilmeliyiz. Çocuk belki de bir Gelişmiş, belki de saatli bomba, nereden bileceksin?”   
Natasha, ona hak verse de bunu ona belli etmemeye kararlıydı. Gözlerini devirerek onun kucağındaki mavi gözlü bebeğe bir bakış atarak, “Peki.” dedi. 

İkisi bebeği alarak, çarpışma alanından çıktılar. Clint, bebeğin kafasını omzuna yaslayarak onu sol koluyla hafifçe poposunun altından desteklemişti.   
Natasha, onlara bakarak, “Bir otele giriş yapmadan önce ortama karışmalıyız. Ayrıca bebeğe de bir şeyler almak lazım.” dedi.   
Clint, onu onaylayıp, meydanda bir alışveriş merkezi olduğunu söyledi. Hızlı hareketlerle önce kendi üstlerine günlük, sıradan kıyafetler aldıktan sonra bebeğin alışverişine başladılar. 

Uzaylı saldırısında korkusuzca tüm New York’u savunabilen, evrenin en iyi iki ajanlarından olan Clint Barton ve Natasha Romanoff, bebek eşyaları bölümünün ortasında tamamen kaybolmuş gibi duruyorlardı.   
Önce birbirlerine, sonra da Clint’in kucağındaki bebeğe bir bakış attıktan sonra Natasha, “Eh, bir yerden başlamamız lazım.” dedi. “Ancak sakın, o saçma filmlerdeki gibi bir gece için binlerce şey alma aptallığına düşme Clint.” diye de ekledi.   
Clint, ona gözlerini devirdikten sonra, “Sanırım ilk önce mama işini halletmeliyiz.” dedi.   
Natasha da aynısını düşünmüş olacak ki, çoktan mamaların durduğu rafa doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştı. Clint, onun yanına yaklaştığında, kızıl kadının kendi kendine mırıldandığını duydu. “Binlerce farklı seçenek var burada. Nükleer bomba kodlarını çözmek bundan daha kolay.”   
Clint, ona hak verirken, üst rafta duran kutulardan birini işaret etti.   
“3 aylık ve üzeri diyor şuradakinde. Hanımefendinin 3 aydan küçük olduğunu sanmıyorum.” dedi. Natasha, kutuyu alıp elindeki sepete attıktan sonra, alt raftan bir de biberon çekti. 

3 aylık bir bebek için alınabilecek her şeyi -mama, biberon, bez, ıslak mendil, yedek kıyafet ve tabi bunları koymak için bir çanta- aldıktan sonra üçü, alışveriş merkezinden çıktılar. Bir süre kent merkezinde dolaştıktan sonra, şehrin geri kalanındakiler gibi kırmızı tuğlalı, üzerinde Albergo yazılı bir binaya girdiler. Clint, resepsiyonda, kibar bir İtalyanca ile, ailesi için bir oda istediğini söylerken, Natasha, bekleme salonunda oturdu. Clint’in işi bittikten sonra, Natasha’nın yanına geldi ve üçü yukarı, odalarına çıktılar. 

Odaya çıkınca, iki ajan da ilk iş olarak odayı dinleyici cihazlar ve benzerleri için arama yapmaya başladılar. Ne mutlu ki bir şey bulamadıktan sonra, Natasha, laptopunu çıkartarak, merkeze bildirilmesi gerekenleri bildirdi.   
O sırada Clint, yatağa yatırdığı bebeğin yanına uzanmış, onunla oynuyordu. Natasha, yapacak bir işi kalmayınca, yatağın ucuna oturarak ikisini izlemeye başladı.   
Clint, izlendiğinin farkında, bebeği ürkütmeyecek kadar hafif bir sesle, “Çok küçük. Neden bu kadar küçük?” dedi.   
Natasha, gülümseyerek, “Sende öyleydin, Clint, hepimiz öyleydik. Ben bile...” dedi.   
Clint, bebek bir Natasha’nın hayaliyle gülümserken, “Bahse varım ki çok tatlı bir bebektin.” dedi.  
Kızıl kadın, gözleri geçmişi izlerken, “Bilmiyorum, hiç fotoğrafım yok.” dedi.   
O sırada, kendi lisanında mırıldanan bebekle ikisi de ilgisini miniğe çevirdi.   
Clint, bebeğin yanağını okşarken “Bütün ilgiyi kendinde istiyor galiba.” dedi.   
Natasha, “Galiba.” diyerek onu yanıtladıktan sonra oturduğu yerden kalktı ve pencerenin önüne gitti.   
O, şehrin kendisi gibi kızıl silüetini izlerken, Clint, yastıkları yatağın başlığına dayayıp, sırtını yastıklara verdi. Minik Eden, yatağın ortasında, sarılı olduğu battaniyenin içinde mışıl mışıl uyurken, sarışın adam, başucundaki kumandaya uzanıp televizyonu açtı.   
Bir süre, boş boş televizyona baktıktan sonra, “Nat, bütün gece orada dikilecek misin?” diye sordu. Nat, yatağın tarafına bir bakış attıktan sonra, “Yatağın ortasında o yatıyor.” dedi.   
Clint, gözlerini devirdi.   
“O dediğin sadece bir bebek, üstelik de adı olan bir bebek. Ve de gece uykunda seni yiyeceğini sanmıyorum, Nat.” dedi. “Hem ikimizde çok yorgunuz, biraz uyusan iyi olur.” diye eklediğinde, Natasha itiraz edecek bir şeyler daha aradı.   
Bulmuş olacak ki, “Nöbet?” diye sordu.   
Clint, “Buradaki her şeyi hallettik, peşimizde biri olduğunu sanmıyorum, bir gecelik nöbet tutmasak dünya yıkılmaz heralde, hım?” diyerek yatağın öbür tarafını patpatladı.   
Nat, artık söylecek bir şeyi kalmamış, ayağındaki botlardan kurtularak yatağa tırmandı. Bebeğe fazla yaklaşmadan yatağa kıvrıldığında Clint memnun olmuş, kızıl saçlı kadın gözlerini kapayınca kendisi de gözlerini kapadı. 

Uykuları, aralarında yatan bebeğin ağlamasıyla bölündü. Clint, uykulu gözlerle yattığı yerden doğrulup, minik bebeğin yattığı tarafa doğru yatakta kendini kaydırdı. Bebeği kucağına alıp bir süre pışpışladıktan sonra, Eden, hala susmayınca, Natasha da yattığı yerden kalktı. İkisi de onu ilk gördüklerinden beri sesini çıkarmayan bebeğin şimdi bangır bangır ağlamasıyla panik olmuştu.  
“Bir şey mi istiyor acaba?” diye sordu Natasha.   
Clint, ona cevap vermeden, ayağa kalkarak bebeği odanın içinde gezdirmeye başladı. O sırada gözü bebek çantasının içindeki mama kutusuna takılınca, rahatlarcasına bir nefes alıp, “Acıkmıştır.” dedi.   
Natasha, “Olabilir.” dedikten sonra, yerinden kalkıp mama kutusunu aldı ve arkasındaki talimatları okumaya başladı. Basit bir mama hazırlamak, onun gibi eğitimli bir ajan için kolay olsa da Natasha, her adımı iki kez gözden geçirerek, mamayı hazırlayıp, biberona doldurdu ve Clint’e verdi.   
Bebeği, sol koluna yatıran adam, biberonu almadan önce, Natasha’ya, sıcaklığını kontrol etmesini söyledi. Natasha, biberonda bir damlayı bileğinin içine damlattıktan sonra, uygun bulup biberonu Clint’e geri uzattı.   
Biberonun gelişini görür görmez masmavi gözleri kocaman açılan Eden, küçük elleriyle plastik şişeye uzanmaya çalıştığında, Clint ona destek olarak biberonu ona içirmeye başladı.   
Biberon, dibini bulduğunda Eden, artık karnı doymuş ve mutlu, saatin kaç olduğundan habersiz, ikisine de gülücükler saçmaya başladı.   
Natasha, bir süre onu izledikten sonra, Clint’e dönerek, “Daha önce bebek bakmış gibisin.” dedi.  
Clint, bir parmağı Eden’in avcunda, ona dönmeden onu yanıtladı, “İlk görevlerimden biri, bir çocuk esirgeme kurumundaydı. Orada az çok tecrübem oldu.”   
Natasha, anladığını gösterircesine kafasını salladığında, Eden, tekrar mızırdanmaya başladı. Kızıl kadın, “Daha az önce gülüyordu, şimdi ne geldi aklına?” diye isyanla karışık sordu.   
Clint, “Gazı gelmiştir.” dedi.   
Clint, ayağa kalkarak, odanın içindeki turuna bu sefer, miniğin sırtını ovarak, tekrar başladı. Bir süre sonra, Eden hala rahatlayamamış, ağlamaya devam ediyordu.   
Birden Natasha, şimdiye kadar hiç yapmadığı bir şey yaparak, bebeği kucağına almayı teklif etti. Clint, şaşırsa da bir şey demeden, Eden’i Natashanın kollarına bıraktığında, bebek, sanki büyülü bir değnek değdirilmişçesine birden sustu. İkisi de şaşırarak birbirlerine bakarken, Natasha istemsizce gülümsemeye başladı.   
Nat, bebeğin kafasını omzuna yatırarak, sırtını okşamaya devam ederken, minikten çıkan hiç de minik olmayan sesten sonra, Eden, gerçekten rahatlamış, mavi gözlerinin perdelerini çekerek, uykusuna geri döndü.   
Clint, ses çıkartmadan Natasha’ya yatağı işaret etti fakat kızıl, ona kafasını hayır dercesine sallayarak, “Galiba, varlığını bilmediğim bebek tutma fobimi yendim.” diye fısıldadı.   
Clint, yüzünde sadece Natasha’ya bakarken oluşan bir gülümsemeyle ikisini izlemeye başladı. 

Gecenin devamı sorunsuz geçti. Eden, Natasha’nın göğsünde, ilk uyanan olmuşken, çıkardığı neşeli sesler, iki ajanı uyandırdı.   
Clint, yüzünün her tarafından uyku akarken bir “Günaydın.” mırıldandı.   
Nat, eli bebeğin kahverengimsi saçlarında dolaşırken, yanında uyanmaya çalışan adama bakmadan, “Günaydın.” diye geri fısıldadı. İkisi, belki de bir daha hiç sahip olamayacakları bir sabahta, hayattan kendileri için minik bir an çalarken, geniş yatakta yatmaya devam ettiler. 

İkisi de her güzel şeyin bir sonu olduğunun farkında ancak bunu ilk kabullenen Clint, üzerindeki ince pikeyi çekerek, yataktan çıktı. Banyoda elini yüzünü yıkadıktan sonra, soğuk suyla kısmen ayılan Clint odaya geri döndüğünde, Natasha da yataktan kalkmış, Eden’ın eşyalarını hazırlamaya başlamıştı. Çantası hazırlandıktan sonra, bebeğin bezini ve kıyafetlerini de değiştirdiler. Her şey tamamlandığında, Eden hala Natasha’nın kucağında, odadan çıktılar. 

Clint, resepsiyonda çıkış işlemlerini hallettikten sonra, Sosyal Servisler’e doğru yola koyuldular. Doğru binayı bulduklarında, ikisi de o an tekrar ajan olmuş, kimliklerini göstererek durumu anlattılar. Görevli memur, işlemleri hallederken, onları bekleme salonuna aldığında, Clint, Natasha’ya ve kucağındaki bebeğe baktı.   
“Keşke-” diye başladığı cümlesini tamamlayamadan, görevli tekrar geri geldi.   
Adam, “Artık küçük hanımı alabiliriz.” dediğinde, Natasha ayağa kalktı, kucağındaki bebeğin başına minik bir öpücük kondurup, kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadıktan sonra, bebeği Clint’e uzattı. Clint de Eden’la vedalaştıktan sonra, sarışın ajan onu ve eşyalarını önünde bekleyen görevliye uzattı. Görevli, kucağında Eden’le uzaklaşırken, Clint ve Natasha, minik bebeğe bir günde ne kadar alıştıklarını fark etti. 

İkisi hiç konuşmadan SHIELD buluşma üssüne gittiler. Onları almaya gelen Quinjet’e adım attıkları anda ikisi de tekrar evlerinde hissederken, akıllarında farklı dünyalar, farklı hayatlar ve farklı olasılıklarla kafalarını cama yaslayıp, bulutları izlemeye başladılar.


End file.
